follypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Father Thames
Father Thames aka Baba Thames '''rules the Thames inland of Teddington Lock, and inhabits the Thames Valley. He is sometimes also referred to as the '''Old Man of the River. Like Mama Thames, many of his tributary rivers have Genius loci that manifest as his 'Sons'. He has the gift of prophecy because of his immense age, however Oxley warns Peter not to ask Father Thames questions directly as his insight often comes with a price. Appearance Father Thames appears as a vigorous seventy year old man of short stature with a pinched face, Roman nose, and heavy brow. He dresses like a traveling showman and--like Mama Thames--has an extremely alluring glamour. Peter describes his vestigium as being redolent with beer, skittles, horse manure and walking home from the pub by moonlight. His power comes from the earth and weather in contrast to Mama Thames who draws her power from the ports and ocean. Origins Before becoming Father Thames he was a Pre-Roman priest living in Londinium with the name Tiberius Claudius Verica.Rivers of London Peter encountered this version of Father Thames briefly during the final events of the Rivers of London. According to Mama Thames, when he was a young man he to stood on London Bridge and made a promise to the river much like herself. London Territorial Conflict In the 19th century, Father Thames's sons Tyburn, Fleet and Effra died as a result of the pollution and environmental destruction of the rivers by the city's inhabitants. Father Thames angrily left the city of London and the tidal areas of the Thames in 1858 following The Great Stink. He resettled himself and his 'court' near the source of his river in the Thames Valley where he has remained till the present day. Tidal Section of the River Thames 1858-1965 From 1858 to 1965/66 the Thames River below Teddington Lock (including London) was without a Genius loci. Father Thames did not return to that section of the Thames during the World War I, World War II or the Blitz. Tidal Section of the River Thames 1966-2011 Starting with the genesis of Mama Thames in 1966 the other rivers of London generated Genius loci who were also known as the 'daughter's of Mama Thames' (e.g. Beverley Brook, Tyburn, Fleet). These new Genius loci took the names of Father Thames decreased children. Bipartite Governance of the River Thames After the late 20th century rehabilitation of the tidal section of the Thames under the reign of Mama Thames, Father Thames and his sons from the Thames Valley asserted their longstanding ownership of London and the region in 2011/12. Mama Thames refuted their claim under the argument that Father Thames had not assisted London or the region for the last 100 years. Peter Grant witnessed a scuffle between Beverley Brook, Fleet, Effra and several of Father Thames' sons in the Rivers of London. At the bequest of Mama Thames, Peter later negotiated a hostage exchange between the two sections of the river as a mutual assurance of goodwill and territorial respect. The exchange concluded during the events of Broken Homes and the two sections of the river appear to be at peace. Spring Court Prior to the cessation of hostilities with Mama Thames, Father Thames held his own Spring court at Tewkesury Mead, the source of the river Thames. After the hostage exchange concluded, Father Thames and Mama Thames held a joint-Court of the Thames Spring Court at Bernie Spains Gardens, London in the form of a Street Fair.Broken Homes Sons * Oxley, god of Abbey River * Ash, god of River Ash * Tyburn deceased * Fleet deceased * Effra deceased * KenLies Sleeping * Cher * Wey References Category:Genius loci